


Boredom Strikes Again

by Hischier13



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hischier13/pseuds/Hischier13
Summary: Travis is bored and home alone. When television and Social Media don't suffice, he turns to pleasing himself.





	Boredom Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I did a while ago, just good ole solo Teeks.

Tk was sat on the couch of his small apartment in Philly. It was an off day spent puttering around after an early practice; he hadn’t felt like hanging with Patty or going out to run errands, even though he probably should've. All of this resulted in him spending the afternoon slumped over on his sofa, eyes glued to the television. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table- littered with half eaten bags of things his nutritionist wouldn't be happy to know he had- and changed the channel. Nothing was interesting so Travis turned his attention to his phone. 

Another hour or so went by before Travis hoisted himself up, dragging his lazy body into his bedroom, falling face first onto his bed. Boredom was taking over and he wasn't having any part of it. He contemplated taking a nap, however if he slept now he wouldn’t sleep through the night. Travis knows there’s only one good option left, at least for a hormone addled 20 year old. 

Getting off. 

He rolled onto his back, shifting until his broad frame was comfortably propped up on his pillows. He took a few deep breaths, focusing on relaxing first, and making sure none of his muscles were tensed. 

Next, he let his mind wander to all the little things that got him going, bringing a large hand down to palm at himself. It wasn't a lot, not nearly enough to get him close, but nice enough to start. The soft cotton of his sweats rubbing against his hardening member made him suck in a short breath, the same hand eventually dipping past his waistband. He grabbed his half hard cock, stroking slowly, not bothering to rush. But even his slow, soft touches were enough to pull a deep moan from his mouth. Similar sounds continued to drip from his lips like syrup, his hand moving faster. 

His free hand, at first unsure of where to go, eventually found its way up to his brown locks, tugging gently. That was one thing Travis loved, but was too afraid to admit. He enjoyed tender head massages and people playing with his hair, but when it came down to it, nothing made Tk’s voice jump an octave and cause him to whine like getting his hair pulled did. Even if it was his own doing. 

Travis’s other hand hadn't stopped. By now he was fully hard, his pants feeling more restricting every second. He didn't want to take the time to peel them off his long legs, but inevitably did. They ended up on the floor with most of his other clothes. His hand wrapped back around his dick, too dry for any real pleasure; Travis groaned, brought his hand up to his mouth, 

and licked from his palm to the tips of his fingers. He gripped himself again, moaning sweetly at the slickness.  
Travis continued like this for a few minutes, keeping a steady pace and tightening the hold he had on his hair. His breath soon became uneven, hitching in his throat, his pretty green eyes fluttered shut. 

“O-Oh fuck.” Travis cursed as he thumbed over the head of his dick, smearing the precum that was there. He was feeling so close to the edge now, just a little nudge needed to him right over. He tightened the grip on his dick, stroking a little faster until he felt his stomach tighten. Travis scrambled to hike up his shirt, exposing his soft abs and rosy nipples that complimented his pale skin. Only a few more strokes before he came with a pathetic, punched out groan. When he finally came down from the high of his orgasm, he realized that pushing up his shirt didn't really help, seeing as it was still covered in his own cum. He sat up and tugged it off, wiping down his torso and hand before rolling onto his stomach. 

Maybe that nap would be good now.


End file.
